


Fire and Rain

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm is brewing outside Alexandria's walls, but inside the smallest house on the block a storm of a different kind is stirring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I didn't really think about Brickyl much, not until I read the wonderful Schwoozie's fics and hell did it inspire me. I don't really write detailed smut, but I thought I'd give it a go. Be nice, it's my first explicit smut since I started writing again. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Any response/ constructive criticism would be fabulous.   
> Excuse any mistakes, it was 12:55am when I edited this. 
> 
> Enjoy! xox

The rain bore down mercilessly on the enclosed walls of Alexandria, washing away the rainbow sheen of an abandoned game of hopscotch.   The brilliant summer sun was suffocated by black clouds sprawling across the sky, the dark glare draining colour from the houses and trees.  An eerie stillness had cast over the street, and in the silence came a low crackle of thunder rolling across rooftops. 

As a girl she had embraced storms, Maggie would stare mournfully from the window while Beth relished in it - but now, it scared her; They weren't back.  The run had taken longer than usual and she was beginning to panic.  Daryl could take care of himself.  Beth knew he could, but they were just words she used to calm herself down, and by no means did they work.  Especially now the biggest summer storm had arrived..

Beth rolled her shoulders, trying desperately to ease the tension that'd been building over the last week.  The knots in her back had been mounting up one by one since she'd approached Rick for more gun training.  It was a distraction, for the most part - Daryl being gone always gave her this feeling, the feeling of being incomplete somehow, but it seemed to have lessened in the time spent with their leader.  She knew there had been no need to feel guilty, that spending time with another man shouldn't elicit these tidal waves of guilt - but this had been the third pep talk of the week and she was tired of it.  She needed him back. 

"Beth?"  Rick's loud boom echoes through the house, reaching for the woman that sat glaring into the rain spattered window of her bedroom. He knew she was there.  Rick had been watching her pace back and forth for a good while, debating whether to do this, whether to chance their blossoming friendship upon a hunch, a mere moment he was adamant that'd been his imagination playing tricks.  

It takes Beth a few moments to realise it's isn't in her mind, Rick is actually here, calling her from downstairs.  

Blaming the violent jolt of her heart on the exertion of running down the stairs, she comes face to face with Rick - a very wet and strangely nervous looking Rick.  It wasn't the first time this had happened this week either;  he had been popping in asking after her, watching her fondly with Judith, and Beth was beginning to wonder if Daryl had asked him to look out for her while he was away.   She blushes, unable to douse the heat in her face at that thought - he was subtle in his protection of her, especially around the inhabitants of their new safe haven but it made her heart swell. 

"Are you okay?"  Rick asks, trying to keep his eyes away from the exposed skin of her stomach where her top had risen up. 

"He'll be okay.."   Rick sighs, reading her pained expression.  He found himself having to take a deep breath in to steel his body - it was betraying him.  One glance of her flawless skin and his dick acted before his brain..

"Worried.." Beth breaths through the heartbeat in her ears, absentmindedly she rolls her shoulders again not being able to keep the emotions off of her face.  Beth knew Rick had noticed, but what she'd seen in his face hadn't been expected - his blue eyes visibly darkened and the deep steady rhythm of his breathing hitches, causing her to turn to face him fully. 

"Come, sit.."   Rick beckons, waving Beth over to the small sofa.  

Without hesitation Beth slinks over to him, clocking what he'd been asking without words.  She needed this really, his hands are strong and dexterous and she knows it'd benefit her in the long run.

"Thank you Rick.."  Beth laughs, a little breathless.  Fully settling on ignoring the annoying blush that presented itself plenty of times if he stood behind her at gun training, as she nestles down between his knees. 

As much as she fights against it, Beth flinches at each individual knuckle cracking before Rick's hands touch her exposed shoulders.  She lets out a long sigh of breathy relief as his not too rough fingers push down across the tense muscles.  The drawn out wanton moan just wont stay down, and it is almost imperceptible but Beth didn't think she imagined Rick's hand bearing down harder, or his body pushing closer touching more of her back through her tank top. 

His body heat is almost as much as Daryl's; the stark difference though, that nearly has Beth gearing up to turn and run, that instead of comfort, she feels that clench - the blissful tightening of her stomach that washed over her when Daryl caught her eye over the crowd at breakfast.  The knowing look that if anyone surrounding them knew what went on between them the night before she would die of mortification.   But he is  _not_ Daryl, and she can't feel this way..but it wont stop;  the pressure of his hands that wander hard and slow on the bare expanse of her upper back, the low rumbling of his laboured breathing behind her...they way they'd migrate closer together. 

She shouldn't be feeling this way...but it's too good to stop now. 

Rick new there was no turning back.  Pressed between his legs was no longer the Beth Greene he'd grown to know over the last two years.  No longer the scared girl who tried to take her own life;  She's a woman, albeit she is Daryl's woman - but that just turns him on more.

"Daryl's never done this, has he?"  He asks, not banking on the groan that leaves Beth lips.  There is no doubt now she could feel his dick growing hard beneath its confines. 

Beth gasps, Rick's head is mere millimetres away from her neck, with every lust soaked word a cool breath cascades down.  The sweet scratch of his slight stubble swept over the hyper sensitive skin of her throat.   She is more him than her now and Beth is slowly giving in; giving into the forbidden fruit that nestled in-between the crook of her neck.  Beth bites back a groan as Rick's lips brush the side of her neck, the deep rumble of his voice ricocheting against the soft skin, leaving every hair on end. 

"Rick.." She gulps, hearing herself plea for something unknown, something illicit. "What're you doing.."  Beth asks, not really wanting an answer, his large body pushing up against her is enough.

"Waiting, for you to answer me.."  She almost melts there and then, her head lolling back into his shoulder, unable to keep it up any longer.  

She said something, but her voice stuttered as one flexible hand slips under the hem of her top, grabbing her hip Rick pulls her back towards his body with an ungraceful thud.   Her moan unrestrained now as she feels the plains of his toned body, the warmth of his skin, and the unmistakable hardness of his cock pressing into the skin of her lower back. 

"Rick..."  It was begging and dripping with want and Rick fought the urge to come right then.  She wants him, he could feel it; feel the slight rotation of her ass circling his dick that presses up against her, her head tipping lazily backward as his mouth devours the delicate expanse of her neck, and _oh_ those noises...he wants more, and is going to get it.

Beth has no control, and likes it. Limp like a rag doll in his arms he licks and sucks mercilessly at her neck and up to the vulnerable skin behind her ear, the secret place that only Daryl knew.   It should make her feel guilty.  Disgusted, but it does nothing to dampen the fire between her legs. 

The pressure of his body against her suddenly disappears and Beth can't help but whine in protest.

"Shh. Shh.."  Rick murmurs, spinning her in his arms revelling in her squeal of surprise as they face each other for the first time.  

Rick's eyes are full of dark emotions; lust, greed and animalistic desire.  

There is no going back now. 

 

Beth sinks herself heavy against his lap, grinding down with a breathy moan.  The friction of the material of his pants through her thin jean shorts fuels the throbbing of her pussy.  Desperate for more, Beth's hand abandon their place at Rick's shoulders, going their separate ways - one grabbing his chin, boldly pulling him towards her mouth for a testing, teasing kiss that has him grinding back to meet her with a low, rumble that vibrates through every pore.  

"That's a dangerous move Beth.."  Rick growls, grasping the back of her top bunching it in the fingers of his free hand.  Rick couldn't hold back- the steaming urge to pound her into the ground was too much. 

Rick launches forward, hand tangling in the blonde tresses  pulling it violently backwards, exposing the whole of her neck.  All for him.  Her jugular pulses hard underneath her milky skin - willingly waiting for him to take it. The small blissful moan is all the direction he needs; Beth gasps as his teeth close around the skin, biting and licking a path up to her mouth with reckless abandon. 

Rick is rough in his pursuit for her pleasure, and Beth couldn't say no, couldn't do anything but surrender to it.  Every catch of his teeth around her ear, the flush of his expert tongue against her own makes her all the more wet and ready for him. 

"We're going to have some fun, you and me."  It's barely a murmur in Beth's ear but it draws a sharp moan out of her, god she wants it so bad.  She knows it's wrong but she's wet, ready and so damn willing, there's not a care left.  

Lust makes her bold, and she meets his darkened eyes, watching him twitch with anticipation as she grinds down on him, feeling his hard dick ready for her.

"Show me." She grinds again, harder.  "Show me what Rick Grimes is made of." 

 

Hunger.  Unadulterated hunger glows in Rick's eyes as she says it, no longer begging.  It's demanding and he know she could handle him,

_Show me what Rick Grimes is made of.  God was she going to find out._

"All in good time.."  It was meant to be serious, but it just came out as a moan as Beth slides her hand down his stomach to pull eagerly at his belt, her palm warm even through clothes.  

The anticipation of his words made her clit throb, even more so as he stands abruptly, yanking her up flush against his hard body in one quick move. 

"Wrap your legs around me.."   _God.._  They'd barely touched, barely kissed and Beth was humming, throbbing with want and soaking wet. 

"Good Girl."  _Fuck._

Clothes fly, strewn on the banister, stairs and lamp outside her bedroom... _their bedroom._  Beth almost finds herself feeling guilty, but she's thrown unceremoniously onto the mattress before the thought can cross her mind. 

 

Rick didn't follow her onto the bed, the chance to see her naked and spread for him on his best friends bed was too good to pass up.  Her shallow pants sent a pulse of heat straight to his cock which bobbed tantalisingly in mid air.  Rick is revelling in the way her big innocent eyes roam over his naked body to rest on his dick, knowing it;s for her. 

Beth groaned, barely resisting the urge to reach down and palm her pussy, to do anything to get any sort of release.  

"Rick, please.." Her voice cracks as he stalks forward, a large hand curling round the base of his cock to stroke it, never taking his eyes of the glistening between her swollen lips.    

"What do you want, Beth...tell me." 

A low growl escapes her throat at his voice, on instinct she spreads her thighs wider sliding her hand down to circle her clit, but it's almost too much and she moans out loud piercing the silence.

"What do you _want._ "  Rick says again, this time more forceful.  His hand gives his cock another stroke with every step forward until his shins collide with the foot of the bed. 

She doesn't want kisses.  Beth has never wanted slow.  All she wants is him buried in her pussy, her mouth, her hand; fucking the anxiety out.  

"Please..Rick, please just _fuck me.."_  Usually Beth would have been completely mortified, but she's past caring, past embarrassment.  She needs this.

  Rick's form was a blur before he sat on his haunches at the end of Beth's body, eyeing her up - watching her fingers trace lazy circles against her clit, her hips bucking up slow and _so_ sweet and Rick almost sees the glimmer of Beth Greene from before.  It makes his heart pound and his cock twitch in his hand. 

Rick doesn't wait for encouragement, she's panting, begging and wet for him, and he takes it in one swift movement. 

One muscled forearm grasps Beth's hip, curling round her pelvis to shove her lower body flush against his, burying his dick to the hilt. 

" _Fuck.."_ Rick groans, long and low as he slams forward balls slapping against Beth's ass over and over again.

Beth cries out, the sound muffled by her top row of teeth crushing the swell of her bottom lip.  There is no room for respite, no break between thrusts.  Beth's hips ram up to meet Rick's, hard and fast - his breath  hot against her face as he leans over her, their lips a whisper apart.   She flicks her eyes upwards seductively, smirking at the expression on his face - the wolfish grin when he'd first started melted into a grimace, his tongue curling against his upper lip in concentration.  

 A pair of small hands run teasingly down Rick's torso, making his breathing hitch.  She pulls against his hips, hard making him thrust deeper hitting her g-spot just right and she cries out digging her short nails into Rick's hips earning her punishing kiss. 

Beth has no time to react before Rick pulls away from her, making her whine from the lack of him; she's empty, the overwhelming throb dissipating with every breath. 

He's enjoying this, enjoying her quivering legs as she raises her ass in the air presenting herself to him like a prize.  Rick groans, unable to stop from plunging his dick deep in her.  His growl of passion vibrates against Beth's back, sending her brain haywire.  Rick's hands move to hold her tight.  

She tries to pull away, she's dripping down her own thighs and over his cock, begging for him to move even an inch. But he doesn't, he's still and breathing hard. 

"Please.."  Her voice doesn't sound like her own, it's shaking and begging..she wants to come, it's almost too much to bare. 

"You do as I say," Rick growls. "Don't move." 

Beth's breath comes out in pants as Rick reaches round to her belly, grunting as her stomach shudders under his palm.  When he ghosts her clit he finds it covered in her own juices, plump and juddering under his fingers.  His right hand doesn't move from her waist as she tries to lean away.  In fact, they dig in harder as she fights the burning in her pussy. 

"No, _no._ This isn't how we play this game.  _Don't move."_  The words ooze out of him, hot with lust and power. Slowly he moves - one torturous thrust nearly all the way out before driving back to the hilt making Beth cry out - a sharp needy squeal that's bound to be heard out the small gap in the bedroom window.. 

A small, deeply hidden part of Rick wants that _so_ much. 

* * *

 

_The rain is barely a patter as Daryl plunders up the steps of his home.  Just as he thought he was out of danger he'd heard it - a tortured cry of something akin to pleasure, a sound he'd heard plenty of times in his and Beth's nights in their home.  His instincts take over and send him running towards the growing sound of skin against skin barely drowning out the thundering beat of his heart._

 

Beth is screaming, her voice barely muffled by her face in the pillow.  Rick pounds into her, loving the feel of her - warm and wet around his length, teetering on the edge of exploding around him.

The slam of the bedroom door tares Beth out of her frenzied daze. Rick too, slows to a torturous pace as they both lock eyes with the utterly bewildered looking man in the door way.  Rick bites back a groan as Beth's pussy clenches against his throbbing length... _oh god yes._

"Oh my god.." Beth whimpered, scrambling forward away from Rick, but he holds her tight against him.

"Don't leave. You'll miss the best part.." 

Daryl stops, unable to take a step forward - he should be repulsed, should be running, but his best friend's words were begging to be obeyed.  _What the hell is he doing._

 

 At that Rick rolls his hips forward, balls slapping ungracefully against Beth's full ass.  She's soaked, clenching and hot around him once again.  Beth can't think logically and doesn't care one bit.  Rick's behind her, arching back and slamming forward over and over again rendering her a sobbing, dripping mess.  

Daryl's loud, angry growl sends her spiralling over the edge, her pussy gushing and gripping around Rick's cock. 

"Daryl.." She finds herself half moaning, barely able to drag her head from the pillow to face him. The unbearable pleasure doubles as she meets eyes of her lover.  She knows Rick had noticed. How could he not?  He was still buried deep, spurting into her with a moan that almost had her coming again. 

"Don't go. Please..come here."  The voice that speaks is more a moan than words as Rick pulls out, leaving her empty and sopping on the bed. 

She watches Daryl, expecting him to tuck tail and bolt.  He doesn't.  He just stares, breathing heavy and steaming with anger, but his eyes shine with telltale lust that Beth knows well.  She holds his eyes.

"What?!"  Daryl blurts out, it's more than a shout but it turns her on no end and she shudders in response.  Her pussy clenching around nothing at his tone. 

Daryl doesn't believe it.  It must be some fucked up dream from somewhere deep.  This can't be real. But _oh it is_.  His body is acting, he's half hard.  

"We both know you want to."  Beth almost forgot Rick, he's still behind her reaching to run a finger down her spine, sending delicious shivers down the bone. 

Daryl doesn't say a word, he knows it's wrong.  He god damn _knows_ he shouldn't be straining in his jeans at the sight of his best friend naked, running traitorous hands over the woman he loves - but the sight is just glorious.  Fuck, he's screwed. 

Beth sees the cogs in his brain whirr around as he nods - barely.  But she doesn't have time to linger on him as Rick's finger dips down running between her swollen lips and she gasps, raising herself obediently onto all fours again.  She gasps as he slicks his fingers and plunges them easily within her pussy and oh fuck is it good.  She arches against his fingers, shoving her hips back, begging for more and more as the pleasure builds.  Knowing her love is there watching it all makes her moan, uncaring as to who might hear the illicit activity that was about to take place. 

She was going to get fucked by the both of them and couldn't wait. 

"Rick. Ohh, fuck.. _please..fuck!"_ She begs, bucking back and forward, but he stops her. It's his game.

Suddenly the glide of Rick's fingers stops and his weight is gone from behind her.  Beth looks incredulously at Rick who's lounging on top of the covers next to her, his fingers wet and stroking his dick - teasing and expectant.  He's not looking at her, his steely gaze is locked onto Daryl's who is rock hard and palming his dick with one hand barely bracing himself on the door frame with the other.  The sight makes Rick stroke harder, curling his hand tighter against his glistening cock. 

"Come on.  She's your girl."  

Rick's taunting sets a fire in her pussy and she knows Daryl can't resist it now.  Whatever had been stopping him before vanishes and his bloodied hands hurry to slam the door and undo his belt, sending it clattering to the floor along with his pants and shirt a moment later.

God she's so wet.  Everything about his set up is wrong, but Beth only lays on her back thighs spread and sopping with anticipation.  Daryl's going to fuck her and he's angry.   That thought sends shock waves of need down to her clit and this time she doesn't stop to think - she just acts, circling her clit faster with every rotation - her eyes never leaving Daryl's, even when the bed jolts and he grips her hard and punishing against her waist. 

"You're right."  Daryl's eyes don't leave Beth's as he speaks, taunting Rick back like the crack of a whip. "She is mine."  

A squeal flies out of Beth as she's scooped up and into his arms, his lips and beard crash against hers and Daryl smirks into the kiss, giving Rick the side eye as he grips sliding fingers down to rub Beth's clit just in the way he knows she likes.  

"Fuck me, please." Beth begs, for the countless time today.  He's teasing, punishing her for her actions and she knows she's been bad, fuck she's gonna pay for this. 

Her words are silenced as Daryl drags his leaking dick up and down the length of her pussy, covering it in layers of her juices before pushing her onto him hard and unbarred.  Beth's knees barely hold her weight as they shake on either side of his waist.  Daryl's hands can't stop their path, scaling up her legs and over the smooth pale skin of his lovers back, holding her slender shaking body against his, all the while his mouth devouring the skin of her neck.

"Daryl.." She whimpers, but it falls on deaf ears - the slap of skin against skin drowns out her cries as he gets faster, driving into her with so much raw power over and over again.  It's practically unbearable, the way his hips snap up slamming against her thighs, the way his strong hands hold her hips - controlling the pace.  She knows she can't last, not like this..being on top but at his mercy completely does her in right there and she cries out into his neck, her pussy gushing and dribbling onto Daryl's thighs. 

"I'm gonna come, Fuck. _Beth.."_   Daryl pants, chasing his own release, coming inside Beth in hot spurts as she clenches so tightly around his dick, milking him for everything he's got.  

There's a groan, a loud long drawn out moan that comes from the man beside Daryl and he turns to look, spurting one last unexpected time as he takes in Rick's naked form; his dick growing soft in his hand, the speckles of hair on Rick's lower stomach is peppered with white.  It's fucking awesome.

Beth sighs in appreciation, tired and limp in Daryl's arms. She smiles sweetly as he kisses her shoulder, sweeping his tongue up to press warm lips to the underside of her ear. 

"Mmm.."  The vibration of his lips sends a shiver rocketing down her spine, straight to her clit and she grunts, not expecting Rick's lips to hit the other side of her neck. It feels so good, two sets of skilled lips, wet and warm devouring the hyper sensitive skin.  

Suddenly a hand brushes her cheek, making her turn to look.  Rick sits there staring at her, a sticky hand holding her jaw before he kisses her.  It's gentle, almost loving - it's nice.  She responds to it willingly, sliding her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck, running the strands through them. 

"You're beautiful.."  Rick breathes, catching Beth off guard.  "You're ours.."  _oh hell._

Beth could feel Daryl harden under her thigh at his words.  _Jesus Christ_.   

Her eyes lock onto each mans.  They both watch intently, as she stands a little unsteady subtly flicking their gaze down to Beth's soaked pussy and sticky legs and she looks down at them from the side of the bed. 

"Show me."  Her voice is strong. Demanding and it raises their dicks to attention. Beth breathes, steadying herself, proud that she'd elicited that reaction out of two grown men. 

"I'll do more than show you.." Rick grins. Daryl only growls, narrowing his eyes at her through his hair. 

When Rick's arms pick her up they're iron clad and Beth groans, almost drooling as her legs are wound around his waist. In a split second Beth's body is pushed up against the door of the bedroom, her view is fucking glorious.  Daryl is splayed out - naked, dick hard and flat against his abdomen.  

"You know what?" Rick growls in between open mouthed kisses.

"What?" Beth giggles, enticed by the mysterious question.

"You might be his.."  Rick hums, slightly distracted by the sound of Daryl's hand slicking over his dick in the bed behind him. 

"But you're mine..for now." 

Beth groans, he's possessive and fuck does she love it.  She's so ready and can't fight a high pitched cry as Rick teases her clit and then her tender opening with his finger twisting then returning to rub her clit, again and again until she's writhing against him.

Daryl doesn't want to come. Not yet.  But, god - he can hear her, hear them.  She's ready and so fucking wet.  It's a loud squelching against Rick's fingers.  For a second, one small second Daryl imagines that his are Ricks; thick talented fingers that have Beth so pliant against him.  He can't come. Not until she does, and he knows she will..soon and hard. 

A hot burst of pleasure racks Beth's body as Rick slides into her pussy, and it welcomes him by grasping tight - evoking a groan of relief from both of them.  Enough teasing..

Rick crashes her body into the door again and again but the thuds are drowned out

"Fuck, Rick..make me come.. _please!"_  She cries, grasping the back of Rick's hair tight.  She struggles to keep her eyes from rolling back as she spasms against him but Daryl's tortured groan captures her attention.  She knows what he wants, he's holding back..

"Daryl.." She whines, watching his eyes trace from her hand that scratches at Rick, back to her mouth that hangs slack jawed.  

"C'mon.." Daryl barely grunts out, fisting his hand around his dick harder as Rick barrels forward, slamming harder until Beth's eyes roll back painfully in her head.  

"That's it."  Rick chuckles, breathless.  "Look at you..you're _loving_ this."

" _Fuck._  She's coming.." Rick speaks, knowing that that is all it will take for Daryl to fall over the edge. 

Rick can't not follow - coming harder than he's ever done, knowing that he'd made two people orgasm in one go.  _Damn._  

"Poor girl.." Rick breathes, panting against Beth's shoulder.  She's limp and spent in his arms.  Their legs are sticky and soaked with their combined slick but he doesn't care.   He carries her slowly to the bed, settling her down next to Daryl and he comes to join them wedging Beth in the middle. 

She's so warm, comforted by both of them.  Daryl's hand rubs her stomach slowly, his large thumb drifting in small waves above her belly button.  He hums happily from behind her, nuzzling at her neck.  His hair tickles the back of it and she giggles leaning back to kiss the hook of his jaw. 

"You alright girl?"  Daryl murmurs running a palm down Beth's side to curl around her hip bone, intentionally pressing himself against her.  Watching her come undone by his best friend had done untold things to his libido. 

"Mmm..hmm." Beth sighs, wiggling back into him giggling at his growing hardness pressing against her ass. 

"Got it in you for another?"  Rick chuckles sliding against Beth's front, lowering his head to kiss a path down to her right breast.  It's unexpected and she gasps as Rick flattens his tongue against the pink nipple before sucking it into his mouth. 

"Mmn, maybe.."  She teases, bringing her hand up to scratch the back of Rick's neck.

On cue Daryl plants a hard but quick kiss behind her ear, knowing just what to do when she needs it.  She hums appreciatively and angles her neck to give him better access, and he relishes in it; making happy grunts as he trails his warm tongue down to her shoulder giving it a quick bite before returning to her ear.  He nips at it and rolls his hips against her ass, his ever present hard on lays enticingly in-between her thighs now. 

"Beth.." Daryl rasps, clocking Rick's wolfish grin as he slides closer aiding Daryl in his pursuit. 

Rick and Daryl meet eyes before they both duck their heads; Daryl continues his gentle teasing of the sensitive skin underneath her ear, eliciting another delicious shiver out of Beth - one that Rick feels against his front with quivering intensity.  Rick himself is settled quite nicely against her, the gentle swells of her breasts press snugly to his chest, doing nothing to dampen the burning in his lower stomach. 

The course skin of Daryl's hand runs seductively down Beth's leg and hooks tightly under her knee pulling it tight back towards his thigh, rendering her quite helpless.  His free hand sides round to her front, two rough fingers glide over the smooth skin of her pussy to rest gently against her clit, circling it in teasing pulses. 

She lets out a wanton groan when she feels the pressure of Rick's hand on top of Daryl's pushing down further on the swollen numb under Daryl's fingers.  Daryl's breathing is faster his dick pounding against the silky wet skin of her lips.

"She's so ready.."  Rick groans, ducking his head down to pepper her neck with teasing swipes of his tongue. 

She feels Daryl's grunt against her neck, and can't tease him any longer. 

Daryl lines up and doesn't wait, rolling his hips to enter her in one swift motion. 

"Shit.."  Beth groans, she wasn't really ready, not enough to accommodate Daryl's thick length - but Rick's lips crashing onto hers is all she needs.  Rick's tongue flushing against her own releases a trickle of wetness from her pussy, pleasing Daryl as he rutted against her harder, hitting the spongy spot inside her with expert skill.  

The pace of Daryl's hips slamming against her forces so many cries out of her throat; Rick captures them with his mouth, treating her to more amazing sensations.  From her position Beth can't reach what she wants, what she can feel warm and hard against her front. 

She's distracted by an overwhelming burn of pleasure that coils in her stomach, the short hard thrusts Daryl gives her makes her heart pound.   She wants it though..

Sliding her warm hand down his front seems to surprise Rick, bringing him back from her breast to her face, those sky blue eyes locking onto hers. 

"I want you.." She breathes, simultaneously arching her back against Daryl who's quickened his pace, edging closer to release. 

"Want doesn't get.."  Rick smiles, all teeth and wolf eyes.  It's infuriating, but it turns her on and she just knows Daryl felt it - he'd bit down on the back of her neck making her reach desperately down towards Rick's cock bobbing against her stomach. 

"Beth.." Rick moans, moving up onto the pillow to let her have free reign. 

Beth takes the opportunity to tease him, covering her hand in her own juices and gliding slow, torturous pulses at the head of Rick's dick - it's throbbing and so is she; so close to coming. 

She takes control almost forcefully, gliding up and down his length faster and tighter until she has him squirming underneath her.  His groans overwhelm Daryl's and turn into high almost cries as she teases his head before letting him go.

"Beth!" Rick shouts, grasping her hand shoving it back to his reddened cock.  Beth giggles with glee but obliges, quickly building pace again. 

The three writhing bodies moan together, high pitched growls and groans of ecstasy fill the air as they release in unison. 

"Oh _fuck!"_ Beth cries, feeling boneless in the aftermath - they're covered in remnants of each other, breathing loud and hard.

"Jesus, girl." Daryl sighs, rubbing those slow lazy waves against Beth's stomach again, lulling her into a dreamy post coital haze.  

She's knows though, it won't last.. they both have stamina, surprisingly much more than her and not an hour goes past and Rick begins to shuffle down using his plump lips to drag any kind of arousal from Beth - who doesn't take long to warm up again, the buzz of her last orgasm still lingers.

..

The two men who lay beside her stoke the flames, touching and kissing her limp body and she's just happy to let them. 

Rick thought this would be enough; Beth's fingers around his cock and Daryl's absentmindedly wandering hand that had worked its way onto his hip.  But he wanted more.

He smirks catching Beth's heavy lidded eyes that snap open at his mischievous gaze.  His fingers find their way to her sides digging in and wiggling fast against the pale flesh. Daryl laughs as Beth jerks shrieking with giggles as she tries so hard to get away from Rick's grip but all it did is force her underneath him.

The huff of Rick's breath scatters Beth's wayward hair, the fingers that were torturing her began to touch, sweeping down the side of her face sweetly.  Daryl looked in on the scene from his place between the wall and bed; Beth is radiant and smiling, her gaze flicking between both men holding nothing but love and care.  Daryl didn't expect it to make him have such a reaction, he smiled - something that was rare in this world but he'd reserves it just for her, and now Rick shared in the sporadic moment. 

"Hey.." Rick sighs, a little solemn "Daryl's lucky. You're beautiful.."  He coos, watching Beth's face flush with red for the first time.

"Hmm.." Beth hums, not being able to conjure up any words right now.  She wants him now, his loaded words send a rush of blood to her pussy, making her throb with want.  

Beth slides her foot tantalisingly up Rick's side to hook round his waist, pressing him against her wet heat.  He groans, her slickness catching his inner thigh - he wants so bad to pound her into the mattress, but the gentler side of him won out and coupled with the adoring look on his best friends face how could he refuse any of them. 

He pushes forward slowly, causing Beth's head to tip and her back arches flat against Rick's chest allowing his arms to wrap around her, holding her body to him as he leans over her.

"Shit.." Beth gasps out, hit with waves of unadulterated pleasure; different to the burn of earlier. Maybe she could get used to slow. 

Rick finds himself whispering sweet nothings in her ear, nibbling and kissing her lips, jaw and down her neck to her chest and back up again.  This is just what the doctor ordered..

As Rick looks up to meet her eyes Daryl shuffled nearer, his face closer to Rick's than it'd been this whole time. Beth moans, feeling Rick's cock get that bit harder within her.. she knew she had to open her eyes; she was _so_ close. 

Rick can't help himself; Daryl's barely blue eyes, his hair in his face and those oh so tempting lips are too much; he leans forward, just as Daryl does moaning into each other's mouth as their lips touched for the first time.  It's far from unpleasant, Rick found himself enjoying it so much more and Beth moved, growing wetter by the second practically begging for release. 

"Kiss me.."  Beth whimpers, her gaze passing between the two men who lean over her. 

Rick groans, clocking her motives and holy hell he can't refuse..even Daryl moans.

Daryl and Rick lock eyes again smiling once at each other before diving down to capture Beth's lips; her swollen mouth is wet and sweet and is quickly consumed by their own mouths - the three of them meeting in one powerful kiss, lips and tongues mingling drawing out sounds from Beth that are alien, even to her ears. 

She's coming hard and fast gasping for air, her slender hands reaching for the two men - her lover and their leader. 

Rick slides himself from her gently, rolling to lay beside her breathing heavily and finally satisfied. 

Beth stares blinking at ceiling, her vision clouded with flecks of silver.  She feels so calm, the anxiety of earlier long gone. 

Daryl pulls himself from his place up on his elbow, gazing down at his best friend and only love;  Overwhelmed, Daryl moves to place a tender loving kiss to Beth's lips allowing her to wrap her body around him. It doesn't take long for Rick to lay himself against Beth's back treating her to a quick kiss before glancing at his best friend in a wordless gesture.  

Beth sighs, pulling her face from Daryl's neck to gaze at the ceiling;

"I love you.."


End file.
